


Thorin Oakenshield taught dragons how to breath fire

by 313Harl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/313Harl/pseuds/313Harl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Scudodiquercia è potente e valoroso. E tutti ridono di lui, lui <i>lo sa.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin Oakenshield taught dragons how to breath fire

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Tutto inventato, sono zozze menzogne.  
>  **Raiting:** Rosso  
>  **Pairing(s)/Personaggi:** Thorin Scudodiquercia, Kili, Fili, Gandalf, nani random.  
>  **Parole:** 3130  
>  **Note:** Crack a perdita d'occhio, porno insulso e idiozia generale. Also intercrural.  
>  I regret nothing.  
> Fanfic ispirata a questa immagine che, se google immagini non mi tradisce, dovrebbe essere [sua.](http://piiib.tumblr.com) Ad ogni modo chiunque dovesse avere informazioni più corrette delle mie, per favore me lo dica :D  
> 

Thorin se ne accorge per ultimo, ovviamente.  
Passano giorni interminabili, durante il loro viaggio; giorni durante i quali l’unica cosa che gli impedisce di darsi per vinto e arrendersi alla stanchezza, alla fame e alla sete è il ricordo del _suo_ regno. La sua _casa._  
Prende coscienza delle risate di Fili e Kili solo dopo parecchio tempo, ed è una consapevolezza che si stratifica nel corso dei giorni. Se dapprima ha il semplice sospetto che i suoi due nipoti stiano sogghignando tra di loro di sa solo Mahal _cosa_ , alla fine matura la certezza che non solo i due dementi abbiano qualcosa di segretissimo per cui ridere come scolarette, ma hanno contagiato il resto della compagnia con lo stesso morbo.  
Dicevamo: Thorin se ne accorge per ultimo. Capita una sera, quando la stanchezza sta prendendo il sopravvento e accamparsi diventa una necessità non più ignorabile, e si trovano seduti in cerchio attorno a un fuoco troppo piccolo per scaldare tutti quanti, con delle ciotole troppo vuote tra le mani con dentro acqua a malapena sporcata da qualche erba che Bofur è riuscito a trovare per pura fortuna.  
Kili gli si siede al fianco con un sospiro pesante e gli porge un piatto con dentro quella parodia di minestra, e all’interno del piatto, una posata che Thorin identifica all’istante come quella sbagliata. Lo guarda con un sopracciglio inarcato e solleva la forchetta senza ancora dire nulla.  
Può sentire Fili grugnire una risata. Stesso può dirsi per Bilbo, che sbuffa una risatina acuta, nasale, e torna a fissare il vuoto con aria assorta nel momento in cui Thorin lo fulmina con un’occhiata.  
“Kili, che stai facendo?” Chiede con tono fin troppo stanco per sopportare ulteriori idiozie.  
Kili lo guarda con tanto d’occhi, con l’aria di chi non sa assolutamente di cosa stai parlando. “Servo la cena al mio re, zio.” Replica all’istante l’idiota.  
“Con una _forchetta?_ ”  
“Pensavo l’avresti preferita a un cucchiaio.”  
Fili cade a terra. È alle sue spalle, ma Thorin sente con nitidezza lo schiocco delle mani che battono nonostante i guanti di pelle, e subito dopo lo può sentire accasciarsi a terra e ridere più silenziosamente che può. Bilbo rotola nel suo giaciglio fino a dargli la schiena, ma può vedere le spalle sobbalzare e i riccioli tremare contro la luce del fuoco. Thorin inarca un sopracciglio e piega la testa di lato, fulminando il suo idiotissimo nipote con un’occhiata. “Il legame di parentela che ci unisce non ti autorizza a mancarmi di rispetto, Kili.”  
Kili china la testa con aria sinceramente mortificata e annuisce. “Perdonami, zio.” Mormora, prima di porgergli la posata giusta, alzarsi e tornare da Fili, il quale viene preso a calcetti sulle costole perché rotoli a sufficienza da fargli spazio.  
È solo nel cuore della notte, quando il suo turno di ronda è ormai terminato e sta per addormentarsi, che li può sentire discutere.  
“Si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente? Zio Thorin stava per ucciderti, idiota.”  
“Ssssh, è stato bellissimo. Hai visto la faccia di Bilbo?”  
Altre risate, più silenziose e nasali che mai. Thorin li paragonerebbe a due cinghiali grufolanti, ma si sentirebbe di fare un torto ai cinghiali.  
“ _Pensavo l’avresti preferita a un cucchiaio._ ” Lo scimmiotta Fili, facendo sghignazzare Kili.  
“Ehi, sei stato tu a dirmi che Thorin mangia il brodo con la forchetta.”  
E giù risate.  
Thorin sgrana gli occhi e, nel buio, inizia a temere che tutto quel tempo lontano da casa abbia fatto _definitivamente_ impazzire i figli di sua sorella. Non che avessero mai brillato per assennatezza e serietà, certo; in special modo Kili. Ma questo è un po’ oltre perfino per loro.  
  
Una volta rotto il ghiaccio, iniziare a tendere le orecchie quando li sente bisbigliare e ridere come idioti diventa naturale; e nell’arco di tre giorni si sente attribuire qualità e abilità a dir poco surreali che, se hanno un effetto, è di fomentare la sua irritazione.  
“Quegli impudenti.” Ringhia, e Gandalf al suo fianco sorride appena. “Come osano? Come li ha cresciuti, mia sorella?”  
“Sono giovani, Thorin. Lascia che si divertano come possono.”  
“Incivili.” Si guardano per un breve istante negli occhi, e Thorin lo vede. Vede un lampo di divertimento passare negli occhi dello stregone, e _capisce_. “Hanno coinvolto anche te.” Sibila con aria più che disgustata, tradita.  
Gandalf si stringe nelle spalle e si decide a sfilare la pipa dalla bocca. “Non parlerei di coinvolgimento vero e proprio. Detta così sembra chissà quale cospi…”  
“Traditori.”  
 _Appunto._  
Gandal sospira e si porta l’indice e il pollice della mano a massaggiare il setto nasale, mentre il nano al suo fianco inizia a infervorarsi sempre più. E quindi a parlare. “Come osate dileggiarmi? Farmi oggetto del vostro scherno? Io sono un Re! Io sono Thorin, figlio di Thrain, nipote di Thror, Re sotto la Montagna!”  
Thorin è così, si dice con un sospirone mentale: verboso. E non può certo perdere tempo a sorbirsi tutta la sua sconfinata verbosità, rischiando peraltro di sentirsi elencare il suo albero genealogico fino ad arrivare a… “Figlio di Durin!”, a occhio e croce. Gandalf si schiarisce la voce in maniera sempre più rumorosa fino a far tacere Thorin – per grazia degli dei.  
E parliamo chiaro: avrebbe anche un buon discorso da fargli. Ci sono _cose_ che potrebbe dirgli su questo bisogno maniacale di elencare i nomi tutti uguali dei suoi avi o questa paranoia che, a lungo andare, promette solo di peggiorare; ma Gandalf si limita a poggiarsi con un ginocchio per terra e mettergli la mano libera dal bastone su una spalla e guardarlo fisso negli occhi. Tanto a lungo che può vedere Thorin venir meno alla sua collera, e iniziare a sentire una certa forma – sempre molto regale – di imbarazzo. Ed è quello il momento in cui lo stregone schiocca la lingua sul palato in maniera appena percettibile e parla. “No.”  
È appena un mormorio, ma quanto basta a instillare il germe del dubbio nella testa di Thorin e fargli pensare che forse, _forse_ , non è tutto un grande disegno per ridere alle sue spalle. E che i suoi nipoti sono semplicemente idioti.  
  
Per la precisione – e questa è una notizia che lo sconvolge più di quanto non avrebbe creduto – il cervello è Fili. Sempre che di cervello si possa parlare in un simile frangente, ovvio.  
Thorin prende sempre più coscienza di cosa succeda, delle dinamiche tra i due; ogni tanto sente lo sguardo di Kili addosso, e subito dopo Fili gli dà di gomito, e l’istante successivo ci sono loro che ridono come troll ubriachi, e dopo poco Bilbo inizia a tossire per coprire le risate che lo scuotono.  
È una prassi, ormai; a volte Gandalf li sente, e china la testa nascondendo a fatica un sorriso. Altre volte è Balin, che li ascolta e scuote la testa con aria mesta e rassegnata. Thorin non ci giurerebbe, ma qualche volta gli sembra di vederlo ridacchiare.  
E lui li odia tutti, ovviamente.  
Ha mentalmente cancellato e riscritto il proprio testamento per un totale di sette volte, cancellando e riscrivendo la linea genealogica di successione al trono e arrivando perfino a mettere in conto un matrimonio finalizzato al concepimento di piccoli eredi.  
La prima volta ne parla a Kili, troppo indispettito dall’ennesima successione di risate che un’azione banale come sussurrare agli altri di non fare rumore ha scatenato. Nella sua testa il discorso era ben strutturato e pacato, ma l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è prendere il suo idiotissimo nipote per la collottola e scuoterlo un po’ a vuoto, in disparte rispetto agli altri.  
“Zio, cos-”  
“Come vi permettete di ridere di me?” Ringhia a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, e può vedere gli occhi di Kili sgranarsi e le pupille dilatarsi fino a coprire quasi del tutto il marrone dell’iride. “Se non fosse per il vincolo che mi lega a voi…” Lascia cadere il discorso e sospira, frustrato. “Finché eravate solo voi potevo anche fingere di non accorgermene. Ma avete dovuto coinvolgere in questa buffonata anche mastro Baggins e Gandalf, e sapete solo voi _quanti_ degli altri ridono ormai alle mie spalle.”  
Kili è nel panico, e si vede. Scuote la testa con movimenti piccoli e veloci e lo guarda con aria mediamente terrificata. “Non è così. Non… non ridiamo certo di te.” Mormora. Thorin fa una smorfia disgustata e Kili spinge per liberarsi dalla presa ferrea di suo zio. “Non ridiamo di te.” Ripete, cadenzando ogni parola a volume basso. Si lancia una velocissima occhiata attorno e qualcosa cambia perfino nella sua postura, seppur in maniera appena percepibile. “Lo giuro.” Conclude in un soffio.  
Thorin gli mette una mano poco sopra la spalla, il pollice che preme alla base della gola in quello che sembra un massaggio, e si umetta le labbra prima di parlare. “Non farlo.”  
Kili dà l’ultimo strattone e si libera dalla sua presa ormai rilassata e fa un sorriso piccolo, che gli piega solo un angolo della bocca. “Non potrei mai.” Assicura, facendosi avanti di un mezzo passo vero Thorin. “Sei il mio re. Non potrei mai mancarti di rispetto.”  
“Non-” Thorin deglutisce a vuoto e abbassa ulteriormente la voce. “Non farlo, Kili.” Sibila, prima di lanciare una veloce occhiata al gruppo di alberi e rocce dietro cui è il loro accampamento improvvisato.  
Kili sorride più apertamente e piega la testa di lato e poi gli mette una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni. “Non vuoi che lo faccia?” Gli chiede in un sussurro roco all’orecchio, mentre inizia a spingergli contro col palmo. Thorin gli stringe il polso in una mano per un solo istante, salvo poi risalire a strattonarlo per la nuca e mordergli le labbra.  
Non è la prima volta che lo fanno, e Thorin si illude che sia sempre l’ultima.  
C’è qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato e al contempo spaventosamente _giusto_ perfino nel modo in cui la lingua di Kili gli lecca il labbro inferiore, per non parlare di come la sua mano gli massaggia l’inguine in carezze lente e pesanti che riescono solo a fargli bruciare ancora di più il sangue nelle vene.  
Sente il petto costretto sotto l’armatura, da quanto sta ansimando, e la cotta pesare a ogni sospiro più concitato del precedente. Kili sorride e gli aderisce del tutto contro, e lo spinge a passi lenti contro un masso più alto degli altri.  
C’è sempre un momento in cui dubita perfino di come si chiami.  
Thorin è lento a rispondere alle sue attenzioni, e ogni volta Kili si dice che si è spinto troppo oltre, che _questa_ volta zio Thorin lo allontanerà una volta per tutte; quando il terrore raggiunge il suo picco e Kili sta per ritrarsi, _quello_ è il momento in cui suo zio stringe meglio la presa sul suo collo e fa perno perché sia lui a finire schiacciato contro la parete e non il contrario.  
Può sentire il suo sorriso, se non sotto le labbra perché ne sta seguendo il profilo con le proprie, perché gli brucia la pelle. Kili gli scosta del poco possibile la blusa e gli morde forte una clavicola mentre Thorin inizia a spingergli contro il bacino col proprio, e si sente quel sorriso addosso.  
“Slacciami.” Gli ringhia all’orecchio, mentre con movimenti bruschi e urgenti si adopera per spogliare suo nipote. E pensare a lui in questi termini lo blocca per un istante, una doccia fredda che lo gela sul posto ma che, nel momento in cui Kili inizia a masturbarlo con movimenti veloci, svanisce.  
Kili è sempre più veloce di lui, in queste cose. Thorin sta finendo a fatica di scostargli i lembi dei calzoni che già sente l’orgasmo salire, e deve mordergli il collo per farlo fermare.  
“Allarga le cosce.”  
Kili sente la terra mancargli da sotto i piedi e lo guarda, improvvisamente lucido e presente a sé stesso. “Qui?” Chiede, tutt’altro che intenzionato a collaborare. Non c’è tempo, non hanno _niente_ di utile con loro, e l’ultima volta che hanno provato a sperimentare senza almeno un pulciosissimo unguento a facilitare le cose, Kili non è riuscito a sedersi per tre giorni e Thorin si è sentito una merda indegna. E l’esperimento è durato meno di dieci secondi, quanto bastava a capire che non era quello il modo di affrontare le cose.  
“Qui.” Thorin sorride con i denti stretti attorno al suo labbro inferiore e gli mette le mani tra le gambe, facendo forza perché le allarghi. Kili segue il movimento che le mani dell’altro gli impongono, pur opponendo resistenza, e i calzoni non gli permettono chissà quale libertà di movimento, ma Thorin si lecca una mano per lubrificarsi almeno un poco e gli spinge del tutto addosso sollevandolo quasi di peso contro la roccia e oh, _oh_ , finalmente capisce.  
“Stringi.”  
Kili obbedisce con un sorriso piccolo e gli occhi socchiusi e una mano di Thorin stretta attorno alla sua erezione mentre, allo stesso ritmo con cui lo masturba, inizia a spingergli tra le cosce.  
La frizione lo porterà velocemente alla follia, lo sente. La pelle di Kili è bollente, sentirgli contrarre i muscoli ogni qualvolta gli passa il pollice sul glande gli fa scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale e c’è qualcosa di simile a una morsa che gli stringe il petto quando lo guarda da sotto le ciglia con la testa reclinata all’indietro, poggiata contro la parete alle spalle. Gli affonda le dita in una spalla e continua a guardarlo, anche quando la tentazione di chiudere gli occhi sotto le sue carezze si fa più forte; il petto si alza e si abbassa a ritmo frenetico e l’aria esce in rantoli sottili che, di quando in quando, si condensano in piccole nuvolette di vapore dovute al freddo. Thorin non ha mai rischiato tanto di incantarsi a fissarlo come oggi, e se ne rende conto quando, per la terza volta, Kili dà in un gemito sottile e frustrato e gli copre una mano con la propria perché ricominci a toccarlo. Dovrebbe – vorrebbe – allontanargli la mano, e invece si trova a gemere piano, in un suono basso e roco che gli parte dal fondo della gola, quando si rende conto che Kili sta scadendo un ritmo diverso rispetto a prima e che trova più che naturale assecondare.  
Ci sono cose che vorrebbe dirgli. Cose che lo mettono a disagio, altre che lo imbarazzano, altre ancora che sarebbero troppo stupide o – chissà – troppo volgari. E Thorin gli sta ansimando all’orecchio in khuzdul, e Kili decide di lasciar perdere qualsiasi cosa volesse dire o fare e limitarsi a baciarlo. Anche se questo significherà smettere di sentirlo parlare.  
Dovrebbe riflettere maggiormente sulle sue scelte di vita.  
“Continua” sussurra quindi, una volta deciso che il khuzdul ha la priorità. Thorin lo guarda con gli occhi appannati dal desiderio e dall’eccitazione e si muove più veloce tra le sue gambe, facendolo rabbrividire tanto da provare istintivamente a staccarsi quando trova la posizione giusta per sfregargli contro i testicoli a ogni affondo.  
Thorin sbuffa una risata e continua a spingere. “Torna qua.” Gli ansima all’orecchio, premendogli il mento sulla spalla per farlo tornare bene a contatto.  
Kili non riesce a reprimere un sorriso – troppe poche mani, ecco qual è il difetto di Thorin – e torna dov’era, senza riuscire a sopprimere un singhiozzo più forte dei precedenti quando le spinte si fanno più violente e urgenti. Alla fine viene in un gemito soffocato contro il collo di Thorin, stringendogli i capelli in una mano e tirando più forte di quanto potrebbe risultare piacevole. Thorin ringhia e lo attira a sé per la nuca in una carezza pesante fino al collo, dove lo guida spingendo col pollice ad alzare il mento per assestargli un morso tutt’altro che delicato al labbro inferiore, mentre sente l’orgasmo salire.  
  
“Dicevo davvero, sai.”  
Kili è sempre il primo a rompere il silenzio. Non che Thorin abbia mai dato l’idea di essere tipo da coccole e particolari premure, eh; ma è evidente che tutta la faccenda della parentela e del considerevole mucchio di anni di differenza che li divide faccia più effetto su di lui che non su di Kili.  
“Cosa?”  
“Non ridiamo di te.”  
Thorin smette di litigare con la fibbia della cinta e inarca un sopracciglio. “ _Adesso_ mi stai prendendo in giro.” Gli fa presente. Kili scuote la testa e abbassa lo sguardo con una risata un po’ zoppa.  
“Non prendono in giro _te_.”  
Dice, prima di voltarsi e tornare dagli altri senza una parola.  
  
Thorin impiega quattro giorni prima di notare un ulteriore tassello del puzzle. Al fatto che a un certo punto Fili inizi a sparare scemenze è ormai abituato, così come al carosello di follia che ne segue; ma un giorno si rende conto di quelo che succede _prima_.  
  
“La pianti di fissare lo zio Thorin?”  
Kili si becca uno scappellotto senza poter fare nulla per evitarlo, e guarda malissimo Fili. “Non lo fissavo.”  
“Stavi sbavando.”  
“Men che meno stavo sbavando!” Ribatte a tono basso, per attirare la minor attenzione possibile. Fili sbuffa una risata e si porta una mano al petto.  
“Oh, giusto. Tu non lo guardi con occhi adoranti, tu lo _rispetti_. Perché Thorin è così valoroso ed eccelle in tutto quello che fa e gli orchetti, di notte, controllano che sotto il letto non ci sia il temibile Thorin Scudodiquercia.” Kili sbuffa una risata improvvisa, e Fili lo prende per un via libera. “Sappiamo tutti che Thorin ha contato fino a infinito. Due volte. A ritroso.” Kili sente di odiare un po’ più forte suo fratello nel momento in cui Bilbo, poco distante, sbuffa un risolino. “Oh, e non sai la migliore. Thorin ti può strangolare con un filo di voce.”  
  
“Prendono in giro _te?_ ”  
Kili tiene lo sguardo basso e, di nuovo, finisce di rivestirsi senza una parola.  
  
Thorin sta dormendo.  
No, non è una definizione corretta: sta sonnecchiando.  
È, insomma, in quello stato di dormiveglia in cui la tremenda stanchezza ti precipita nel momento esatto in cui trovi una posizione confortevole e cui tuttavia tenti di ribellarti. Seppur con vanissimi risultati. Pertanto si può dire che sta riposandosi gli occhi.  
Tanto più che quando qualcuno gli si siede a cavalcioni su una gamba prende immediatamente coscienza di quello che sta accadendo. “Kili.” Bofonchia, tutt’altro che lieto di questa improvvisa vicinanza davanti a possibili testimoni. Anche se ha gli occhi chiusi, Thorin _sente_ che ci sono testimoni.  
Kili sbuffa una risata bassa bassa e si ritrae un poco; Thorin lo capisce perché smette di avvertire il suo respiro che gli solletica la pelle, e non lo ammetterebbe mai, ma già ne sente la mancanza. “Dormi?”  
Thorin potrebbe fare tante cose.  
Quello che non ci si aspetta, però, è che senza nemmeno disturbarsi ad aprire gli occhi incroci più strette le braccia al petto e faccia una smorfia arcigna. “Io non dormo. _Aspetto._ ”  
Pochi metri più in là, Fili crolla sull’erba ridendo istericamente.  
  
  
 _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Credo sia superfluo dirlo, ma i facts originali erano tutti su Chuck Norris.


End file.
